The instant invent ion provides 2-(2-bornyloxy)-ethyl-1-ethanol mixtures defined according to the structure: ##STR2## which represents a mixture wherein in the mixture one of R.sub.1 or R.sub.2 is ethyl and the other of R.sub.1 or R.sub.2 is hydrogen. Such mixtures consist of the compounds having the structures: ##STR3##
Intense and substantive dry, ambery, woody, piney, musky and camphoraceous aroma nuances with woody and ambery topnotes are highly desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute such desired nuances to perfumery compositions as well as perfumed articles including solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, perfumed polymers, fabric softener compositions, fabric softener articles, hair preparations cosmetic powders and the like are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,225 (Kane) issued on Nov. 21, 1967 (class 568, Subclass 665) discloses the cedarwood aroma of the compound having the structure: ##STR4## commercially available under the name "Arbinol". The compound having the structure: ##STR5## has aroma qualities different in kind and has a substantivity and strength substantially less than 3-(2-bornyloxy)-2-methyl-1-propanol of our invention having the structure: ##STR6##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,180 (Pavlin) issued on Oct. 6, 1987 (Class 252, Subclass 522) discloses the woody aroma of the compound having the structure: ##STR7## The compound having the structure: ##STR8## has aroma qualities different in kind and has a substantivity and strength substantially less than the mixtures of compounds of the invention defined according to the structure: ##STR9## wherein in the mixture one of R.sub.1 or R.sub.2 is ethyl and the other of R.sub.1 or R.sub.2 is hydrogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,981 issued on Dec. 29, 1987 (Class 252, Subclass 174.11) discloses the cedarwood, patchouli and incense aroma profile of the mixture of compounds including compounds having the structures: ##STR10## The mixture of compounds including compounds having the structures: ##STR11## disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,981 has aroma qualities different in kind and has a substantivity and strength substantially less than the 2-(2-bornyloxy)-ethyl-1-ethanol mixtures of our invention defined according to the structure: ##STR12## wherein in the mixture one of R.sub.1 or R.sub.2 is ethyl and the other of R.sub.1 or R.sub.2 is hydrogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,423 discloses the perfumery use of the compound having the structure: ##STR13## and indicates that it has a woody, amber and earthy aroma. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,775 discloses the compound having the structure: ##STR14## and the perfumery uses thereof; and further discloses the compound having the structure: ##STR15## (without disclosing the perfumery uses thereof); and discloses the genus of compounds having the structure: ##STR16## wherein Y.sub.1 represents C.sub.4 -C.sub.5 alkylene. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,718 discloses the compound having the structure: ##STR17## and indicates that it has a dry, woody, cedarwood, tobacco-like, ambery and patchouli aroma with woody, musty and mushroom topnotes.
The compounds disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,194,423, 4,900,718 and 4,544,775 have aroma qualities different in kind and have substantivities and strengths substantially less than the 2-(2-bornyloxy)-ethyl-1-ethanol mixtures of our invention defined according to the structure: ##STR18## wherein in the mixture one of R.sub.1 or R.sub.2 is ethyl and the other of R.sub.1 or R.sub.2 is hydrogen. Although U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,775 discloses the genus having the structure: ##STR19## wherein Y.sub.1 represents C.sub.4 -C.sub.5 alkylene, such disclosure is a "shotgun" disclosure and does not teach one having ordinary skill in the art the unexpected, unobvious and advantageous qualities of the mixture of compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR20## wherein in the mixture one of R.sub.1 or R.sub.2 is ethyl and the other of R.sub.1 or R.sub.2 is hydrogen.